New Hope?
by feather flyer
Summary: Max moves to a new town with her father Jeb... but she is hiding something from everyone. What happens when the person she cares for most is taken away from her? Will she be able to handle it or will her world crumble? And what about a dark haired someone and his friends? Can they give her a reason to actually live? Or will they sit by and watch as she is torn to pieces. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**So guys I'm kinda nervous. This is my first ever fanfic and I don't know how its going to turn out. Oh and if you haven't read my profile my sister, FANGLOVESMEMOST's fanfic "Radioactive" is really awesome. I'm sure most of you have already read it but if you haven't check it out. I just hope mine is just as awesome. So without further ado…. My story.**

**But first! This is 3ThingsWithWings (she forgot to log off on my computer), and *BIG NEWS! DISCLAIMER!*she does not own anything! There, now that that's done and finished-**

**JUST GET OFF MY ACCOUNT ALREADY!**

**Fine, jeez...**

* * *

_Chapter 1: New Kid_

Fang's POV

I trudge through the rain and up the steps to the school. I walk through the doors and shake out my shaggy black hair that falls in front of my eyes.

I reach my locker and glance around. I sigh in relief and relax a little.

"Fangy!" _it_ squeals. (I can never get away from her!)

I tense up and without turning around I say in a frustrated voice, "Hi Lissa."

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out this weekend since you couldn't go last weekend." She pauses for a second. "…or the weekend before that…or the weekend before that…" she says twirling her hair with one finger and the other one trailing down my chest and the the waist band of my black jeans.

I shiver in disgust but I guess she took it as anticipation because she shoved her body against mine and pushed her lipstick covered lips over mine and forced her tongue into my mouth.

I tried to gently push her off at first but she wouldn't budge. She shoved me against the lockers and her hand slipped under my black shirt. From the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of blondish colored hair. I finally had enough and I shoved Lissa away from me.

She landed smack on her butt and l most burst out laughing. Except I'm Fang. So I kept an emotionless face.

"Busy." I say answering her first question.

She stands up pouting. "But your always busy."

"That's because he doesn't like you." I here a voice say behind me. "If you had half a brain you would have figured that out the first hundred times you asked him out. I didn't think it would take him actually shoving you for you to understand that." I smirk and turn to my best friend, Iggy.

Lissa looks at him in disgust before huffing and twitching away on six inch heels, swaying her hips _way_ to much.

"Uhg. She has a bunch of make up coating her face in like layers or something. And those cloths! Where does she think she is?! A strip club? I mean we are in _school_ last time I checked. And the worst part is that she wont leave you alone! I mean how can you stand it?! I mean, no offence, but what does she see in you? I mean ya your tall, dark, and handsome, okay maybe I can see what she sees in you but still! Your like a brick wall! Hey have you heard about the new kid yet? I bet she will like you. Oh! Maybe we can have sleep overs, and go to the mall. Oh! There is a new mall opening and I want to go. Oh! Maybe we all ca-"

"Hi Nudge." I say cutting off her rambling.

"Whats this about a new kid?" Iggy asks.

"Oh! There is a new kid coming to school today."

I nod as I slam my locker door shut and we walk to class together and splitting ways to our separate rooms.

As I walk into my homeroom classroom and the bell rings, I cant help but think,_ I hope shes not like Lissa._

* * *

Max's POV

I groan as I roll out of bed in the morning.

So sore. But I should be used to it be now. I glance at the clock. 4:30am.

Perfect. It gives me enough time to get up, dressed and out the door to the new school before Jeb, my 'father', even wakes up. I walk to my closet with a slight limp and pull out some cloths for my first day at the new school.

New school. Wow.

That's just perfect. New school and new people. Not like I had any friends at my old house anyway… _Except…no. Don't think about it. _Him._ Hes fine. He can survive without you… I hope_. I shake my head as if to clear my thoughts of the only person I care about in my life. I still have to go through all of the whispering of a new school.

Sigh.

I pull on my black skinny jeans and a smokey grey tank top in my bathroom after I showered. I stare at myself in the mirror and cringe.

I see a seventeen year old girl with dirty blond hair with natural brown streaks in it.

I see a girl with bruises up and down her arms, face, and neck.

I see a girl with dark circles under dull chocolate brow eyes.

I turn my arms over and see the long and short white scars and pink newer ones that are sure to.

I look back into my eyes and see a girl who is fed up with life.

I yank on my black sweat shirt over my bruised and scarred arms, applied concealer to visible bruises and cuts and ran out the door.

Nope. No breakfast for me.

I slowed to a walk and took the hour journey to school. Fun.

* * *

I got to school at 6:04 and walked through the doors.

I looked around at the white and blue walls and the red lockers. I caught a glimpse of a girl with six inch heels, fire red hair, and cloths that look like they belong in a strip club, making out with a guy in all black and jet black hair that falls in front of his eyes that would make almost any girl swoon. Almost.

I shook my head in disgust then walked into the office. "Are you the new kid?" the school secretary asks. I immediately pull on my unbreakable mask I had been wearing for nine years.

I nod. Yup. New kid. Awesome.

* * *

**So that's my first chapter guys. Let me know what you think. I get out of school in three days on Thursday so the next post will probably be on Friday.**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then…**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got 3 reviews! Ok, so one was from my sister and one was from a friend at gymnastics but who cares! Oh and yes to, SuperRide1796, you are correct. I made it a little obvious to you guys, but Fang and them don't know so, shhhh! Anyway, here is chapter 2 as I have promised!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friends?**

_Max's POV_

I walk into the relatively empty class room and take a seat in the farthest corner by the widow.

I have about a half hour before class starts so I pull out a note-book and start to sketch. I stare out the window and into the clouds while my hand works with a mind of its own. I can feel my mask slip off and my face relax.

I glance down at my picture and jump is shock.

There was a girl. A beautiful girl with wings flying through the clouds with a relaxed expression and an easy smile. Her skin was perfect but what caught my eyes were the wings. The beautiful wings outstretched and strong. The girl with the wings was me.

The bell rang and I closed my book quickly and felt my mask slide back into place.

"Class this is the new student, Maximum Bachalder-"

"Ride." I interrupted with a blank expression. "Max Ride."

I changed my last name when I had stopped thinking of my Jeb as my father.

"Ride." She corrected herself. "This is our new student, Max Ride." Just then a kid in black walked in. Or more spasificly, the kid who was making out with a girl in the hall. "Mr. Martinez. Nice of you to join us. Take a seat."

He walks to the back of the class and plops into the seat beside me. I roll my eyes and look out the window the rest of class.

"What's that?" I hear a deep voice beside me say as the bell rings.

I jump and my mask slams back down at full force over my face. I look down at my note-book and see that its open again and my hand had been drawing again. It was a picture of a hawk eye that took up the whole page.

I snapped the book closed and looked into the obsidian eyes of the kid in black.

I look down quickly and got up, gathering my things, and am about to slip out the door when his voice stops me. "I'm Fang."

"Max." I say without turning around and then slip into the wave of students.

* * *

_Fang's POV_

Her soft voice rang in my ears.

"Max." I tried it on my tonge as she disappeared into the sea of students.

I don't know what it is but she's different. Shes not like other girls. The way she wears that mask. Then the relaxed expression when she looked out the window. And her drawing. The pencil moved as if it had a mind of its own.

The way she was surprised at what she saw.

Somehow I made it to my next class in a daze. Iggy greeted me and snapped me out of what ever trance I was in and for the moment I forgot about Max.

At lunch time we all rushed to the cafeteria. We sat down in our seats when I noticed Max sitting by herself and with no lunch, drawing.

"hey guys, im going to ask the new kid, Max, to sit with us." I say getting up.

Iggy and Nudge shared a look and smiled.

"That would be so cool because she looks really lonely and that's so not cool and…" She trails off with one look from me.

I walked over to the empty table Max was sitting at and slide in next to her.

She looked up startled from her drawing. "Hey, you wana join me and my friends?"

She looks at me and shakes her head no.

"Come on. It will be cool. They want to meet the new kid." She cringes. "come on. Just come sit with us."

* * *

_Iggy's POV_

"They are perfect for each other." I said with a grin.

"Ya, I know! I think Fang is already falling for her! But shes different. Ooo! I should invite her to come to my house. What do you thin?"

"I think shse has to agree to come over here first." I say watching her shake her head.

Fang says something else and gestures to us. She looks over at us and I wiggle my fingers in a hi gesture.

She scowls and looks back at Fang. He says something else and she sighs standing up and walking over with her note book clutched to her chest.

"Ello mate. You must be Max!" I say with an Australian accent. She nods and slumps into the chair farthest from us. "Im James but you can call me Iggy."

"Hi! Im Monique! But everyone calls me Nudge but I don't know why. They say they have to nudge me to get me to shut up but usually they just slap a hand over my mouth or in Fang's case he just glares at me. He has a really scary glare. Hey you have a scary glare too. Hey do you want to come over to my house after school? Ooo! Then you can meet the rest of the gang. Oh hey, your really pretty! Can I do your hair? Can I-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth and looked at Max. "Sorry, as you can tell she talks a lot- and now she is licking my hand. Gross." I pull my hand away and whip is on my pants. Max just blinks and then goes back to doodling or whatever she is writing.

"Wow, you don't talk much do you? Looks like we got another Fang friend." She opens her mouth like she was going to say something but then closes it, shakes her head, and goes back to drawing.

Just then the Gasman runs into the lunch room and over to our table. "Hey guys-and new kid-we really have to go."

"Ah-oh. Gazzy what did you do?" Nudge asked.

"Doesn't matter. I will explain later but we really really got to get out of here."

Everyone at the table, besides Max, gets up in a hurry. When Gazzy does something you really need to clear the area.

"Come on Max we got to go." I say and grab her wrist. She finches and pulls from my grip. She stands up and follows us out the side doors and into the parking lot.

We hid behind a truck and turn to the building.

"3…2…1…and-"

The whole building shudders and we hear screaming. Kids and teachers stumble out of the building, followed by a green fog, gasping for air.

"Dude," I say as I turn to him. "That. Was. awesome! No school!" I run around the parking lot with my arms above my head.

We all burst out laughing except for Max who has a blank face and Fang who has a smirk.

When we all stop laughing, Gazzy speaks up. "So who's the new chick?"

Max grinds her teeth together. "This is Max. She doesn't talk." I say.

"I talk."

We all gape at her soft but strong voice. "…She speaks!" I shout after an extent of silence. "So you goin' to Nudge's with us?" She shrugs. "Cool!"

* * *

**Alright, now that it is summer for me I should have a post up 2-3 times a week. There will always be at least once a week I update unless I tell you guys first.**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then…**

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**To answer AngelxFlamexBear, Max does not hate all guys but she mistrusts everyone, and Max does live with Jeb. It explains some in this chapter.**

**And to TheWall1706, I forgot to do the spell check. I fixed it some so you can got back and reread it if you want. I really do spell as bad as a 1st grader. Sorry.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter because I stayed up till i:39am.**

**yawn**

* * *

Chapter 3: Barney, Tears, And Abuse

_Max's POV_

Jeb was going to kill me but I didn't care. I had never been to a friends house before….probably because I didn't have any friends but still.

_Its dangerous to have friends._ A voice in my head tells me.

_How is having friends dangerous?_

_How would you feel if they got hurt because of you?_

My face went pale._ No!_

"Max, are you okay?" I turn on the couch to face a worried looking Iggy.

_Ya, like he actually cares._

_Shut up!_

I nod and make sure my mask was still on.

"Lets play truth or dare!" nudge squeals running into the room. We all gather in a circle in her living room floor. "Okay, I will go first. Hmm." She scanned the room for her first victim. "Iggy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… run outside in nothing but your underwear and sing the Barney song at the top of you lungs."

The look on Iggy's face was priceless. He slowly stood up and walked to the door. Then…

"I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME!" He ran out the door screaming the horrible dreaded song. He started stripping and was left in his underwear running down the street like a lunatic.

Car alarms started going off and dogs were barking.

Everyone was laughing really loudly and I was even smiling a real smile. Teeth and everything.

Then I thought of my mom and my smile dropped. I shouldn't be happy after what I had done. I frowned and walked back into the house.

I heard sirens and then everyone piled into the room laughing their asses off.

"Okay, Max, truth or dare?" Iggy asks after the laughing subsided and he had his pants on.

"Truth." I whisper.

"What the hell are you thinking of right now?" he only sounded concerned but I still stiffened.

"My mom." I answered honestly.

"What about her?" he asked curiously.

_What would they think if they found out the truth?_ I asked myself. I met his eyes and before I knew what I was doing, I told the truth. "I killed her." And then I stood up and walked into the bathroom I had seen earlier.

As soon as the lock on the door clicked, the tears started streaming.

I slid down the wall and cradled my head in my hands as the images flashed across my eyelids. I gripped my hair tightly and with my eyes squeezed shut I tried to fight off insanity.

I hear my little girl laugh. I hear the screech of tires. I see the face of my mom. Then I hear the scream. I see a pool of red slowly drip towards me.

I let out a pitiful whimper as the memories take hold and control me.

I reach out blindly and my hands wrap around the razor blade on the counter. I roll up my sleeve and look at all the scars before I dragged the bade across my skin.

I needed it. I needed to see the blood pool around me as my moms had so long ago. I watched as bright crimson started to flow from my cut. I let it drip for a bit before I rinsed away the blood from my arm and the floor and bandaged myself.

I curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

I hear banging on the door and my name being called but I don't care.

Finally after the banging has stopped for a while I stand up, wipe my eyes, and unlock the door.

I stepped into the living room to find everyone watching tv. Everyone's head turned to me in concern.

Then Nudge started to ramble. "Max are you ok? What do you mean 'I killed her.'? Did you like shoot her or something? If you did, that would be scary. Or did you like-" she stops suddenly and her eyes widen. "Hey what happened to your face?"

With my own eyes wide, I touch my face. When I pull my hand away, its smeared with concealer.

"I-uh-um got in a fight." I respond with my stony façade. "I got to go." And with that I walked out the door.

* * *

As soon as I close the door behind me a fist jabs me in the side. I hiss and fall to the ground.

"Where was wittle Maxie today? Got a date?" Jeb all but spits at me.

I just stare into his cold eyes.

He kicks me in my already purple stomach and I such in a breath of pain. "Get up!" he shouts at me.

I pull myself to my hands and knees before he kicks me again.

My body hits the door first, then my head. I can feel blood trickle slowly down my neck. My eyes are blurry as I look up at Jeb approaching.

"Just remember what happens if someone finds out." He gives me one last kick to the ribs and walks back to the couch and passes out. After awhile I pull myself to my feet and stagger into the bathroom to take care of my injuries.

I pull myself to my bed at around 12:36pm and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Oh ya. That's one thing I forgot to mention about myself. I, Maximum Ride, am abused.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! That was pretty obvious though. This one was kind of sad but an update is an update. Some more insight on Max's past in the next chapter.**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then…**

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh. 3ThingsWithWings, chill out. I know we are friends but you don't have to tell your whole life story in your reviews. You tell me anyway at gym. Anyway, to those who had read 3ThingsWithWings's review, ignore her. She is a bit of a sico (how ever you spell it. Sico? Siko? Its not on spell check.) She's pretty random.**

**Some insight on Max's life a little in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Ari_

_Fang's POV_

There is something weird about her. Not just because she killed her mother, or so she says. I think she just blames herself for her death. At school I just watch her. (Not in a creepy stalker way.) She seems so distance and different. She doesn't wear makeup or anything or even act like other girls do. Especially Lissa.

I'm walking down the hall watching Max avoid people when the she devil herself runs up to me squealing.

"Fangy! So where are you taking me to dinner this weekend?"

I see Max glance back at me and see a look of disgust. I look back at Lissa and pretend to think. "Hmm…. How about… a beach picnic on a private part." I leaned closer to her ear and whisper huskily. "You wana know why?"

"Why?" she breaths.

"So no one will see when I try to drown you." I say in a sweat voice and pull back chuckling.

She gasps and stomps off.

"That… was… priceless!" Nudge gasps between laughs running up with a cackling Iggy and Gazzy.

"Hey man." Iggy says bumping my fist. I do the same with the Gasman and we start walking to class before we have to split off.

I walk into the classroom to see Max staring down at her hands and blond streaked hair falling over her shoulders and covering her face.

"Hey Max."

She ignores me.

I walk up to her desk and sigh. "Look I know you didn't mean to kill your mom and I doubt you actually did. I know you and I know you wouldn't do something like that.

She stood up so fast and was in my face before I could blink. Her face was inches from mine as I stared into her cold brown eyes.

I breathe hitched at her close proximity.

Her eyes were filled with anger and sadness.

"You don't know anything about me." She hissed in my face. "You don't know me or what happened. You don't know my past and if you did, you would be in some serious shit. So I suggest you quit acting like friends and leave me alone before you regret it. And trust me. You will."

For each word she got closer until our noses almost touched.

"I know that you are different. I know that you're not like the rest. I think you just need a friend. And I'll be your friend."

Her eyes flared. "I don't want friends. I don't _need_ them."

"I think you do your just scared."

Her jaw clenched and she raised her fist like she was going to punch me. I take a step back.

She looks at her fist and her eyes widen in horror. She drops her hand to her side and looks me in the eye.

"Your right. I'm scared. And it's not that I don't want friends. I can't have friends." And then she walks out of the class room just as the bell rings.

* * *

_Max's POV_

I just make it out of the school when the tears start to fall.

I don't care that I skip school. It's not like my 'dad' cares either.

I sit down on a bench at the park and pull out my pocketknife. I roll up my sleeve and look at the old cuts. I trace the line of the cut I had made yesterday.

Thoughts swirled like a raging tornado through my head.

Mom.

Ari.

Jeb.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy.

Fang. He thinks he can fix things by being my friend. Boy, is he wrong. And I had almost hit him. I was so full of anger I had almost become the monster I despised. For a moment I had become like Jeb. Punch and take out my anger on other people. That just goes to show, I can never really get away from him.

I hadn't realized I was cutting until a hand grabbed my shaky wrist and yanked the bloody knife from my fingertips.

I looked up with my tear soaked face from my five new scarlet cuts on my arm and into the wide scared eyes of Fang.

"M-m-max? what are you _do_ing?"

I stand up and step over the growing pool of my blood.

"Give me my knife back." I demand staggering forward.

He shakes his head viciously. "No matter what you think, we are friends. And I care about my friends."

"If you care about me, you will give me my knife back. I NEED it." I all but beg.

"Max, I think you need help."

My eyes widen and I take a step back. "No! Just leave me alone! You shouldn't care! No one ever cares!"

And I run.

I run from Fang, my school, home, Jeb.

I run down familiar and unfamiliar roads. I get lost sometimes but I kept running. I ran past houses, trees, tailors, and others. I ran until my legs could carry me no more and my lungs could get no air. I ran out of the town and into the next until I'm on the doorstep of the only person I could relate.

I knocked on the door and my favorite person in the whole world opened the door.

I drop to my knees and pull him into my body, rocking him back and forth.

"Oh Ari, Ari, Ari." I whisper.

Then everything went black.

* * *

See, when I said I had no friends, that was a lie. My best friend and the only person I love is seven so I didn't really count him as a friend.

He was more of my little brother. See, his parents beat him too, so I would take care of him.

I was really scared when I had to leave him behind. What would his parents do to him without me there? Without me to take care of him?

* * *

I woke up to all to familiar surroundings.

I sat up and was met with concerned blue eyes and I immediately pulled the little boy into me.

"Oh Ari. I missed you so much."

"Maxie, what are you doing here? Did Jeb do that to your arm?"

I glanced down at my arm to see white bandages. I smiled.

"No Ari, he didn't." Then I got concerned. "How have your parents been? Have they hurt you badly?" I started to check him over but only see some cuts and bruises.

"Maxie, I'm fine. I'm so glad you're here though. Are you staying?"

I smiled at the innocent kid.

"Tell you what buddy. I will come visit every weekend. How does that sound?"

He nodded eagerly but his smile fades when his mom starts calling him. I pull him into my chest and hug him while giving reassuring words to him.

I let him go and he went to go see what his mom wanted. It only gets worse if you make them wait.

He comes back up five minutes later with a bruised jaw and a cut on his forehead.

I quickly clean them and look at the clock.

I sigh. I'm already going to get beat bad and have to face Fang and he had probably told the whole school by now.

They already call me emo. He doesn't have to confirm it.

"Ari buddy, I have to go. Jeb will be mad."

"You will come back though right?"

"Of course I will. I will always make my way back to you. Even if it kills me. That's a promise." I smiled at him. "I love you." I kissed his head and slipped out the window so his parents don't see me.

"By Max! I love you too!" he calls.

* * *

**Sorry if I missed anything on spell check. I cant spell worth crap. Oh and Max's voice is her evil conshents (I don't know how to spell it! ). Its with her everywhere.**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then…**

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so first off…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters throughout this whole story. This is the last time I will write this in 'New Hope?' because I will forget.**

**Now that that's over with, thanks for the reviews! Sorry the chapter is so short and the odd posting times.**

**So… The next chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Maxie's Little Friends_

_Fang's POV_

I was getting worried and scared. Max didn't show up for school.

_'What if she committed suicide?'_

_'She wouldn't do that. Your over reacting.'_

_'You also didn't think she would cut.'_

_'Shut up! You should just tell some one.'_

_'Ya. Then she will hate you.'_

_' It's better than her being dead.'_

_'Maybe she doesn't want to live. Ever think of that?'_

_'Shut up! Maybe she's just sick.'_

_'Ya, and maybe I'll grow wings and fly.'_

And that's how my mind was the entire day.

"Mr. Martinez. Pay attention in my class." My teacher calls as I run out of the classroom.

"Yes ma'am!" I call over my shoulder, and disappear into the wave students.

"Guys, have you seen Max?" I ask as soon as I'm at my lunch table.

"Aww. Does Mr. Emo have a widdle cwush?" I scowl at Iggy.

"No, I'm serious. I haven't seen her today."

"She's probably just sick or something." Gazzy says brushing me off.

"That's what I would have thought too, but…" I hesitated, not sure if I should tell them.

"But…" Iggy prompts.

"You guys promise not to tell anyone?" I ask even though I know they wont if I tell them not to.

"Ya."

"Of course."

"ZOMG! I love secrets! Like this one time I- never mind. Go on. I promise."

I took a deep breath. "Because I caught Max cutting yesterday."

"….." silence.

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't know." I admit. "But I found her in the park yesterday cutting her arm. She had blood dripping in an actual puddle at her feet. It was horrible. The pain in her eyes… I think she's been doing it for a long time. There were scars everywhere on her arm. I think there's something wrong. Something happened in her past and I think it has something to do with her mom."

Nobody said anything for a while. Then, "Wow, Fang. I think that's the most words you have ever said."

"Iggy! This is serious!" I wanted to strangle him.

"I know, I know. How about we go to her house and check on her after school."

"Um… Does anyone know where her house is?" Gazzy asks.

Silence.

* * *

We ended up finding her house at the edge of town and we stood at the door step. I took a deep breath and knocked.

After a while the door was opened by a middle-aged man and the smell of beer wrapped around us.

I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"What do you want? Who are you?" He slurred.

"I'm Fang. One of Max's friends." I reply.

"Friends? What friends? She's a loner. Don't bother with her. She's tough to get to." He said bitterly.

Tough to get to? He doesn't sound very fatherly. "um, sir. Do you know where your daughter is? She wasn't at school."

He mutters under his breath and I barely catch his words. "That little bitch is going to pay if she ran away." Then a little louder, "Sorry bu I haven't seen her. She wasn't at school?" in a fatherly voice. If I hadn't heard his muttering I would have believed it.

"Thank you." I say and turn away desperate to leave and my friends followed me.

"Maybe she will show up tomorrow." Gazzy suggested.

Gasp! What if she ran away!? Or maybe she was kidnaped or worse! Fang we have to find her! I mean you guys are perfect for each other and if you hook up with her maybe Lissa will leave you alone- not to mention she's our friend- and you guys will fall in love and I can plan your wedding and- oh Fang we just have to find her, we just have to! If we don't-hmngnh."

I sigh in relief. "Thank you Gazzy."

"No pro-ewww! She licked me!" He says pulling back his hand.

"Serves you right."

I blinked. That was the shortest sentence that she has ever said.

"Run for your lives! It's the apocalypse! Nudge only said three words! Ahhhhh!" Iggy screams running circles around us.

I roll my eyes at him. "Okay, so if Max doesn't show up to school tomorrow, we go look for her."

Everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

_Max's POV_

I got home late at night. I had ran farther than I had expected and I was tired. I knew Jeb was going to kill me but at least I will get to sleep.

I entered the house and was met with a fist to the face.

My head whips back and I hit the floor.

"Where did Maxie disappear to? Apparently she has friends too because they showed up on the door step this afternoon."

I gulped. I want them to leave me alone. Not die. "Please don't hurt them. They don't know anything." Except that I cut.

"They better not." He kicks me and my breath leaves me. Before I can suck in a breath, he kicks me again and again until I'm gasping for air and I pass out.

* * *

**I will be posting a one shot called, "Angel's Nightmare" to those who want to read it. If your interested check it out.**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then…**

**R&R?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm… I don't know what to talk about. Here's a quote from a book. I love this quote.**

**"To love is to destroy.**

**To be loved is to be destroyed.**

**Break me."**

**I just love that quote.**

**Next chapter is up! Hope you like!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: If You Value Your Life_

_Max's POV_

I woke up with the sun just starting to rise.

I pull myself to my feet with a groan and stagger into my room.

I pull on grey skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a black hoodie. I go into the bathroom and pull a brush through my tangled hair.

I look over myself for visible injuries.

I have a black eye and a split lip.

Dam Jeb.

I reach for my concealer to find it empty.

No, no, no, no, no! Dammit!

I rummaged through the cabinets but find none. I glance at the clock. Shit. I'm going to be late.

I take one last glance at the mirror and rush out the door grabbing sun glasses and a pop tart, realizing I haven't eaten in a while.

I pull my hood up and put on the sun glasses as I ate.

I walk into first period class with my head down.

"Maximum Ride. Hood down, glasses off."

Wordlessly I pulled my hood down and my glasses off with my eyes down downcast. I hear gasps from around the room and I put my forehead on my desk to hide my face.

* * *

I walk into the cafeteria and slide into my seat in my lonely corner. I keep my head down and try not to be noticed.

It doesn't work.

"Max!" I hear a shout and look up to see Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang.

Ah oh. Who did he tell? The whole school?

As they rush over and surround me, I flinch. Nobody is paying attention so no one saw it. At least that's what I thought.

"Where were you?!"

I stood up to leave when some one grabbed my wrist. I gave a hiss of pain before I could stop myself.

"I'm sorry Max!" came Fang's voice. "I thought it was the other arm."

I turn around eyes flaring.

One look at the other kids and I already know they know. I angrily push both sleeves up to revile years and years of scars that marred my arms.

There were gasps from around the table as I met Fang's sad eyes. "I already told you. You don't know me."

Then there was another gasp from Gazzy. "Max, what happened to your eye?"

Still not moving my gaze from Fang's, I reply, "I ran into a pole."

Then I turned and walked out the emergence door.

* * *

I'm sitting on a bench outside of the school drawing, with my bangs falling in front of my eyes, when I feel a presence. I glance up from my drawing to see Iggy.

Just staring at me.

I sighed and looked up into his pale blue eyes.

He just sat there. It was kind of unnerving.

"Take a picture. It will last longer."

He actually smiled at me, took out his phone, and snapped a picture. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at my drawing.

It's a very pretty drawing. It kind of reminds me of-"

"Is there a point to you being here? Or are you just here to flirt?"

He gives me a small laugh and we fall into an awkward silence.

"You know Fang is just trying to help. He was worried when you disappeared. We even went to your house looking for you."

"If you value your life, you will stay away from my house. Just sayin'." I say in a flat voice, giving no emotion.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm posting another one-shot. It's called "It All Started With Truth or Dare". Got some faxy-fluff.**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then…**

**R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I just got a new idea to make this story interesting. Max is going to have a lot of hard ships but it will turn out alright in the end. This chapter is mostly on her past so I hope you like it. Sorry, still no Fax, but I'll get there. I have to build up to it.**

**This chapter is a little longer so…**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

**_Max's POV_**

Iggy left me after that. Kind of freaked, not that I could blame him. I mean how says that?

When school let out I went home and was relieved to see Jeb passed out. I rummaged through the cabinets and found some old chips and flat pop. I went upstairs to my room and shut the door, locking it as I went.

I put my ear buds in and turned my iPod to the maximum sound. I had stolen enough money from Jeb to get it. Along with the extra money from my…jobs you could say. But I had stopped those a while ago when I almost hurt someone. And of course, It had caused someone to get killed.

_Flash back_

_ I walk into the shabby building and stopped in front of the guard with the gun._

_ Wordlessly I pulled up my shirt to revile a cut in the shape of a swirl on my hip bone._

_ The guard nods at me and opens the door hanging half way off its hinges._

_ I make my way through the maze of junk and pull aside a curtain to revile an empty room except one person._

_ The boy was about my age and had what people called surfer hair and body. He was good looking but I wasn't interested._

_ "Dylan." I say. "Why did you call me?"_

_ "Because, my dear Maxie, I have a job for you."_

_ I quirk an eyebrow at him and just stand there. He pulls out an envelope and slides it across the floor. I bend down and pick it up. In the envelope was a picture of a cabin. It had vines growing up and down the sides of the walls and and over grown yard._

_ "I want you to burn it down." He says._

_ "Why."_

_ "Someone is trying to find something of mine. Their work needs to be destroyed. Burn it down and I'll give you $100."_

_ "Alright. No one gets hurt?" I ask, just to be sure._

_ "Of course not. They are out of the house at 9:00am and back by 6:00pm. Do it between those times and no one is hurt."_

_ I nod and turn to leave when he stops me. "Oh, Maximum. You forgetting something?"_

_ "And what would that-" I broke of when it turned around to come face to face with Dylan._

_ "Why, a goodbye kiss of course." He stared into my eyes with a lust and I took a step back only to run into a wall._

_ "And why would I want that?" I practically snarl._

_ "Because." He whispers in my ear. "You want _me_." He kisses my neck. My hands come up to his shoulders and I shove._

_ He falls back with an oof and the guards come running in pointing guns at me. "It's all right." He says to the guards. "You'll be mine some day Maxie." He tells me. I get ready to walk out when he says, "Oh, and you'll find the cabin at the edge of the woods." I nod and walk out into the night._

* * *

_I waited at the edge of the woods until I saw a person with a hood on walk out of the house. I waited for a few seconds before I ran in._

_I stacked some wood along the house, then went over and poured gasoline on it, soaking it. Then I lit a match and dropped it. I ran._

_I waited close by and watch it go up into flames for a while before I walked away._

* * *

_I got the money the next day along with a news report. I watched as it told about the burning down of a cabin and a child and its mother went to the emergency room._

_My blood ran cold as it went into details on the injuries of burns and smoke inhalation._

_I stormed into the old building in a rage. "Oh, hello-"_

"_Save it! You said no one would get hurt! You never said there was a family in there! What was even the reason I had to go burn it down anyway?!"_

"_Oh, Maxie, you know I don't give reasons. I-"_

"_Stop calling me Maxie! My name is Max. Not Maxie, not Maxine. Just Max!"_

"_Oh, come on. Don't get angry-"_

"_I'm done Dylan. I'm not going to work for you any more."_

_All joking tone left Dylan's voice. "You can't do that Max."_

"_Oh and why not?"_

"_Because. You are going to regret it."_

"_Ha!" I gave a non humorless laugh. "I'm sure I will." Then I walk out the horrible excuse of a door and into the night once again._

_End of flash back_

A week later my little sister had been murdered.

Silent tears were streaming out of my eyes. I paused the sad song that was playing and wiped my eyes when I got up.

I walked into my bathroom and pulled out a razor blade.

I deserve it. I couldn't protect her after my mom died.

I put the cold blade to my skin. Right before I made a cut, a picture of Fang's worried eyes popped into my mind. Then a picture of Ari.

Sweat little Ari.

I slowly and with difficulty take the bade from my skin and set it on the table. I let out a breath.

Ari needs me to stay strong. I couldn't save mom, or little Angel. But could I save Ari?

I walk out of the bathroom with a new determination. A new reason to live. If he was taken away… I don't know what I would do.

* * *

**So now it gets interesting. Another one-shot will be posted soon. It's called "Something Sweet". Let me know what you guys think. I'll be happy to take any ideas that you guys have. Any ideas for one-shots to.**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then…**

**R&R?**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! Sorry it took so long! The house that I was at in Texas didn't have internet. Thanks so much for being patient! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Max's POV_

The weekend couldn't have come sooner.

I woke up early on Saturday and snuck down stairs. I tiptoed into the kitchen and looked around. I found a loaf of bread and took two pieces. I was about to leave the kitchen when a slip of paper caught my eye.

I picked up the folded piece of paper that said "Maximum", and opened it.

Maxie,

I'm on a business trip and you need to clean the house. No boys in the house or you'll pay.

Jeb

I sighed in relief. I wont be beat for disappearing.

I jogged out of the house in higher spirits than I have been for a while.

I kept up a steady pace of walking and jogging. I enjoyed the silence that wrapped around me as I walked. I walked in the woods next to the road but still out of sight. The sun was just rising and it was beautiful.

I leaned against a tree and watched as the sun rouse.

A crack in the quiet woods made my head whip to the side, in the direction of the noise. I kick off from the tree and take a step forward. A rustle to the left makes me freeze in my spot.

I slowly turn around and a wild looking dog emerges from the brush. A wolf. I slowly slid down the tree to a sitting position, never breaking eye contact with the wolf.

I broke off a piece of bread and held it out. The wolf took a small step forward.

"Come on buddy. Come here. You look hungry." I say in a soothing tone. He crawls forward on his belly and stops a few feet away. I toss a small piece to him.

He sniffs it for a second then eats it. I smile.

I hold out another piece and he crawls a little closer. He's a foot away now and as he leans forward to take it from my hand. His nose brushes it.

I hold out another piece and as he takes it I reach out and pet him. He just keeps chewing. My smile broadens. I run my hand up and down his side and his tale thumps.

_Fang's POV_

I walk out of my house early Saturday morning planning on going for a run.

That was, of course, until I saw Max.

She was jogging down the street, looking around. I stopped my running and watched. She stopped at the edge of the woods and looked around. Then she slipped into the trees.

I looked around too. No one was there. I followed her, hiding behind trees and being as silent as possible.

She just kept walking and jogging next to he road but still in the cover of the trees.

What is she doing?

Whenever she looked behind her I had to literally dive behind a tree.

Eventually she stopped and leaned against a tree. I stopped and stood there. She looked out across the sky and watched the sun rise. Eventually I had to sift my weight because my leg was falling asleep.

I stepped on a twig and it snapped. Max's head whipped to the side in my direction.

She takes a step in my direction before a rustle to her left distracts her.

I look down to shift my feet without making noise. When I looked back up there was a wild dog laying at her feet.

I tensed up, ready to spring into action but froze. She was petting him.

The dog looked like a wolf. But not. He had longish black fur with brown and small white patches.

She was petting and feeding him. After awhile, they just sat there.

Finally, Max stood up. The dog stood up along with her and waited at her side. She smirked at him and patted his head.

"You going to follow me around? I bet Ari will get excited to see you. He just loves animals." She continued to talk to the dog as he trotted happily beside her. "He's like me. His family I mean. He's the only one left in my life. I don't have anyone else. And neither does he. We're all alone in this world. Maybe you could join our little family.

You're going to need a name now." She looked at his dark fur and smirked. "How about Shade." The dog looked like he could have been smiling.

I had no idea about what Max was talking about but when she talked about this Ari, her face lit up.

My chest kind of…ached.

I shook it off and followed silently be hind them.

At about noon, we arrived at a small two story house. She climbed up a rope ladder and tapped three times on the window, then jumped down and sat in the over grown flower bed.

About two minutes later, a little boy that must have been only seven or eight, slipped out of the window. He had feathery blond hair and the most blue and innocent eyes I have ever seen.

Max stood up and reached the boy in one stride. She hugged him tight and he held her tighter.

She pulled away and held his shoulders at arms length while on one knee.

"Ari, are you hurt?"

"No Maxie, I'm not hurt." Then he gasps when he sees Shade and I expect him to scream. Instead he holds out his hand. "Puppy!" Shade sniffs it and rubs against his hand.

Ari laughs and hugs him. "What's his name?"

Max actually smiles at the little boy. Like he's the only one in the world. I found myself wishing I was the one she was smiling at.

"I call him Shade. Found him in the woods and fed him my food. Started following me around."

Ari frowned. "Maxie, when was the last time you ate, if Shade ate your food?"

Now Max frowned. "Don't worry about it buddy. I'm alright."

He smiled up at her. "So how long can you stay?"

_Max's POV_

I smiled at him. "Jeb is on a business trip so I can stay the weekend. I can't miss school though. Some kids went to my house looking for me."

Ari flinched. "Do you have friends now Maxie?"

I frowned at him. "Ari, you know we can't have friends."

"And why not?" I hear a voice behind me say. My body went rigid and my hair stood on end.

Shade started growling next to me and Ari hid behind my leg.

I slowly turned to see a boy in black.

Fang.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out soon. Let me know what you think!**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then...**

**R&R?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, since I got reviews so quickly, asking to post another tonight I decided to go ahead. It was already written. Oh, and to answer my dear friend 3THINGSWITHWINGS, I am now in Mississippi. Read and Review!**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Max's POV_

Fang was standing in the shade of the trees looking at us with curiosity.

"And why not." He says again.

Ari opens his mouth from behind my leg. "Who are you? Are you going to hurt us? Please don't hurt Maxie. She's the only person who-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth. "It's none of your business."

He sighs in exasperation. "Max, when are you going to let me in?"

"How about never." I snarl almost as good as Shade.

"Is he a friend Maxie?" little Ari asks.

"Hardly." I scoff at the same time Fang says "Yes."

Ari steps out from behind me and holds out his hand. "Hi, I'm Ari."

Fang smiles at him and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you Ari, my name's Fang."

Ari giggles and Fang smiles more. My frown deepens. "Can you come with us to the park?" Ari pleads.

"I don't-"

"Sure." He replies.

I sigh. "Alright, let's go." I hold out my hand and Ari takes it. "Come on Shade. "Shade walks in between Fang and I.

We get to the park and Ari spots an ice cream stand. He looks up at me and opens his mouth then snaps it shut.

Poor kid is too scared to ask for an ice cream.

I watch Ari look longingly at the stand for one more second before rummaging through my pockets before finding some change.

I pull Ari over to a park bench and sit him down. "Stay here Ari. I'm going to get you some ice cream."

He nods and gives a grateful smile.

I walk away and up to the stand where a teen was working it. Fang stood a few feet off with Shade.

The teen was about my age. Sixteen or seventeen. He gave me a flirtatious smile.

I pay no attention. "Hi, can I have a cone with one scoop of chocolate ice cream?"

"Sure. That would be $1.50." I put the money on the table but it was only $1.39. I dug around in my pocket looking for an extra 11 cents.

"I'm sorry that's all I have."

"Oh that's no problem. I'll pay the rest." He gives me a blinding smile.

I gave a shy smile back. "Thanks." I took the cone and turned around, only to freeze in my tracks and my blood ran ice cold.

There was a boy wearing black standing over Ari. It wasn't Fang.

I dropped the ice cream and bolted forward. I hooked my hand around Ari's wrist and jerked him behind me. "Get the hell away from him." I spit.

The boy had blond hair that fell into his bright blue eyes. He had a perfect surfers body even though there was no beach for miles.

A smirk graced his perfect face. "So you recognize me then Maxie."

I ground my teeth. "It's hard to forget a face like yours,_ Dylan_." I growled.

"Aww, you still holding a grudge against me for what happened to your sister?" he fake pouted.

My blood boiled. "You killed her! You killed Angel!" I lunged for his neck and wrapped my hands around it and squeezed. His face changed from smug to surprised. "You took her from me!"

_Flash back_

_ It was a week after I had left Dylan. I was running out of money, but it was Angel's fifth birthday and I wanted to do something special._

_ I help zip up Angel's sweet shirt. "Come on Angel, were going to get so ice cream and I got a surprise."_

_ She smiled up at me and my heart melted. "Ok." She took my hand and I helped her slide out of the window._

_ We walked down the dark street and in the shadows. Finally we came to the twenty-four hour ice cream shop. I pulled out a five dollar bill and payed for Angel's ice cream._

_ I pulled the five-year old to a toy store. "Come on Angel. I have a surprise. Stay here."_

_ I left her standing out side the shop as I looked for the angel bear Angel always pulled me to look at._

_ I found it and put it on the counter. I had just enough to pay for the bear. I walked out into the night and looked around. "Angel?" I called._

_ She was gone. "Angel?!" I was starting to panick._

_ Then I heard a scream. A little girl's scream._

_ It was coming from the valley next to the store and I rushed into it. In the shadows stood a tall figure and a smaller one laying on the ground. My throat clenched._

_ The person kicked out his foot and the little girls head snapped to the side._

_ Blond curls spilled over the girl's head. Blond curls I had brushed everyday. "Angel!" I scream._

_ The man looked up and I froze in my spot. It was a boy. Dylan._

_ He slipped into the shadows and disappears._

_ "Angel!" I run forward and touch her shoulder. She didn't move. I pulled her limp body into my arms and cradled her._

_ Her neck was bent at an awkward angle. My heart stopped. It was broken._

_ "Angel!" tears brimmed my eyes as I shook her. "Angel! Wake up!" No response._

"_NO! Don't leave me!" I shook her and cried. It started to rain. Eventually I hugged her and just plain cried. I cried for mom, for Angel. I cried because I was alone._

_ Eventually some one was pulling me away from her. "NO!" I struggled against them but they kept me restrained. I watched as she was put in a body bag and loaded on the ambulance. I cried as people dragged me into the ambulance to and I cried as I saw the angel bear, laying on the muddy ground, get closed off by the ambulance doors._

_ I cried at her funeral and that her own father wasn't there._

_End of flash back_

A month later four-year old Ari came into my life.

I was crying and a hand was prying my fingers from my sister's murderer's neck.

"Max! what the hell are you doing?!" I struggled against Fang but eventually gave up. I let him pull me from him and drag me back.

I glared at him through my tears. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

I whirled around and grabbed Ari's hand and stalked away with Shade still growling every now and then behind him. Fang followed behind confused.

We got back to Ari's house with him barely awake. I lay on the bed with him and eventually fell asleep.

"So what was all that about?" Fang asked after awhile.

I opened my mouth to spit out a lie but I found myself wanting to tell the truth. So I did.

"He murdered my sister."

Silence.

"How?"

So I told him the whole story, starting from my jobs (But leaving out the reason. I just told him we were struggling with money.) and ending with that night.

I ended up crying again into Fang's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. And I started to think...

Maybe I wasn't as alone as I felt. Maybe, just maybe... I didn't have to be.

* * *

**Gasp! Is she going to open up to him?...umm, no. Not quite yet. She's starting to soften up though. So yes, some of you guessed Dylan was coming back and you were right. He's definitely going to have a part in this.**

**Question: Should I bring in Niggy, or bring in Ella and make Eggy?**

**Let me know!**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then...**

**R&R?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know my updates aren't as usual as they are supposed to be and they aren't going to be anymore. Sorry. The beginning is really crappy but I didn't know how to start it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Max's POV_

One word to describe school.

Hell.

I walked through the doors silent and invisible, people bumping into me from all directions. I made it to my locker and met a pair of obsidian eyes, a few lockers down.

I blush and look down, avoiding Fang's eyes, still embarrassed from the weekend.

A hand slammed into my locker next to my face and my head snapped up. A girl about five inches shorter than me glared at me with a glare that couldn't scare a puppy. She had long bright red hair and cloths that could have been one of my swimming suits. News flash: reviling.

I gave her a half-hearted glare but she still took a step back. "I see you giving Googley eyes to my Nicky poo. He's mine and no one else's."

I had to keep from laughing. "Nicky poo?"

"You don't get it do you? Stop hanging out with him or I'll make you life hell." She says getting in my face. It was nothing to my 5.8. I glared at her and she flinched back.

"Ya, you're a little late with that. Some one beat you to it."

Fang appeared be hind the girl and I choked on my laugh as he mimicked the girls standing position. He had one hand on his cocked hip and the other lifted like he just snapped his fingers.

"What are you laughing at?" she demands.

"What are you laughing at?" Fang demands in a high squeaky voice. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

The girl whips around to face the person who spoke but Fang slipped the same way she turned and stood with his back to me with his arms crossed.

She turns back around, "Anyway, so stay away from-" she noticed Fang in front of her. "Fang!" she exclaimed.

I start laughing. "Hey Lisa." He says. "What cha talkin' about?"

"Umm, uhh." She stammers. "Uhh!" She stomps off.

Fang chuckles and turn back to me. "Sorry." He says. I just shrug and we walk to class after meeting up with the rest of the group.

At lunch I willingly sat down with the group and Iggy gasps dramatically. "Max? Sitting with us? Willingly? It's the end of the world!"

I frown at him. "Shut up."

He holds his hands up in surrender. "Hey it was just a joke."

I hmph and lean back in my chair and take a bite of my apple and started thinking of the events of the weekend.

Ari, Fang, Shade…

He stayed with Ari, which I kind of felt better about with Dylan running about. Dylan. He was supposed to be in jail. What am I going to do?

I was pulled out of my worry by Fang bumping my knee with his. He looked at me with worry in his eyes. I shook my head and looked down.

I can feel eyes on me as I stare a my hands. I slowly turn my head to meet a pair of green eyes and red hair. Lisa was staring at me and I am ashamed to admit, it creeped me out.

I stood up abruptly, interrupting Nudges rant about unicorns. "I uh, I'm going to the bathroom." I stand up and quickly make my way to the lunch room doors.

I'm ten feet away when a foot snaps out and I go sprawling forward. I just catch myself with my hands before my face hit, though my bruised rib caught the edge of a table.

I lay there gasping in pain while the cafeteria goes in a uprour of laughter.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy are at my side in seconds. I sit there, clutching my side and gritting my teeth, a second longer before slipping out of Fangs arms and charging the few feet to the doors with my head down. I sigh as I slow to a walk.

"No matter where I am, the abuse never stops." I mutter to myself.

I clinch my fists and I come to a stop. Eventually I'm going to crack and crumble away. Eventually I'm going to break. How long can a girl keep on living if she doesn't have a will to live?

My jaw tightens_. That's not true. You do have a will to live. Ari. And I hate him for it. I hate having a weakness. I hate having to care for him. But I also can't help but loving him. If he weren't here I'd have no reason to live._

I scream and punch a locker with all my force. The locker door caves, leaving a deep fist sized dent. It's better than someone's face.

_I'd be able to give up my life and live forever with mom and Angel. But I have to keep living. For Ari_

I remove my bloody fist from the dent and it falls limp by my side.

"When Ari is safe. When he doesn't need me. Then I can give up." I whisper.

A hand on my shoulder jerks me back to reality. I whip around to face a concerned Fang. "Max? Are you alright?"

I open my mouth to respond when he see's my hand. "Max, what happened?!"

"You should see the locker." I say gesturing to the door behind me with my bloody hand.

"You're bleeding." He cradles my hand in his.

"I don't care." I reply.

"I know you don't." he says harshly. "But I do.

For some reason, that sent a warm shiver down my spine.

I sigh. "I'm going to see Ari again this weekend. Do you want to come? He seems to like you a lot."

"Uh, sure."

I nod kind of awkwardly. "Meet us at the park at his house at about 6 pm on Saturday."

"Why so late?"

"Because, um, I have to do something for J-my, uh, dad."

He nods. "Ok."

"Cool." I say awkwardly.

"First we have to make it through the week first." Fang points out.

My heart sinks. Yup. Another four days of torcher before I can see Ari.

I look back at the doors that led outside before turning around and walking back to lunch with Fang.

But you know what? Anything's worth it for Ari.

* * *

**Spoiler for the next chapter. Some big stuff is going to happen.**

**Let me know what you think. I'll take anything.**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then…**

**R&R?**


	11. I Hate Myself

**Oh me gosh! I really, really, really hate myself right now. I promised I would never write an author's note without the story but this is important. I am more than likely going to delete this story.**

**I'm going to restart it. I really don't like my writing and I have gotten more than one review about my spelling. I'm going to make my writing (and spelling) better.**

**The story will have a little different concept so make sure you read it. THANKS EVERYONE!**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**


End file.
